As Time Goes By
by hannahpaige
Summary: Teddy and I have been best friends since I can't even remember. He's the guy I trust most in my life; the one I turn to when things go wrong. Why, then, are things starting to change?
1. Chapter 1

I am part Veela. Yeah, yeah, lucky me, I've heard it all before. The point of me telling you this is not for admiration, or to feel important, it's actually because I'm trying to make a point.

My point is that I don't like it. Being part Veela that is. You get some sort of good looks and charm, I suppose, but that doesn't stop me from seeing myself as inept and weird. Which I am. My whole family thinks so.

And let me tell you, the opinion of the Weasley family counts. Not only because there are so many of us, but because we have a pretty good status in the wizarding community. Mostly because of our involvement in the War.

My birthday is on the anniversary of the Last Battle. That's where my name comes from as well. 'Victoire' meaning 'victory' in French.

Lucky me. So not only am I part Veela, come from a huge and opinionated family, and am slightly strange and uncoordinated but my birthday is on one of the most important days in the wizarding world. Great.

Firstly, after all the complaining, I love my family. I really do. They are annoying and loud, but I love them.

I have two younger siblings, Dominique, or just Dom, who is going into her 4th year of Hogwarts this year, and Louis, who's going into 1st year. I'm in 6th year. The break between O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's.

My mother wanted us to attend Beauxbatons in France but that's where dad put his foot down. He can be quite intimidating when he wants to. Mum just wanted to get rid of us so they could make sappy eyes at each other all the time and no one would groan loudly and make retching noises. Dad wanted us to go somewhere closer to home, in case of an emergency, and plus, almost our whole family would be there to look out for each other.

I thought that argument was kind of stupid considering I'm the oldest, apart from Teddy, and I don't really need looking after.

Ah yes, Teddy Lupin, have we mentioned him yet? He's my overprotective big brother.

Well, sort of. He's actually the godson of my Uncle Harry, but he's part of the family by now. I like to think of him as the older brother I never had. It's helpful having him at school with me because whenever a guy breaks up with me Teddy goes and smacks him around a little. He's a bit overprotective at times. Afraid I'll get hurt. Geez, I'm not a damn two year old. When Teddy gets afraid, his voice gets all shrill and high. I enjoy scaring him just for that reason.

Not all of Teddy's time can be devoted to hurting my ex-boyfriends though because he's known as a sort of Hogwarts god.

The fame and the seeming bravery of his parents who died in the war have made him semi-famous. Ever since I came to Hogwarts he's been known as 'the stud' or 'the Quidditch guy' or 'that hot metamorphmagus'.

I get glares from girls I've never even met when I hang around Teddy. Now that grosses me out. They're jealous of me and him? Teddy is my brother. Thinking of him as anything but fraternal is disgusting.

The cousins that actually attend Hogwarts are sort of in love with Teddy. Seriously, they believe that he literally is a god. I think he's the big brother role model to everyone. The person that can't be harmed no matter what. Some one who's perfect.

Don't get me wrong, they love me too, but more for the entertainment value I bring to the Christmas dinners. And it's not like I'm trying to be funny. I just have a sad, sad habit of falling over at the wrong moments. And saying the wrong things. At Hogwarts, thankfully, most people don't know of my clumsiness, so I am known as some sort of untouchable goddess.

Seriously, I actually heard Brent Miller say that last year. How embarrassing for him. And a little for me too. It's just the Veela thing. To the people who know me, I'm awkward and a little disabled when it comes to walking. Now that's something you want people to think. At least, I prefer that to 'untouchable goddess'. I do enjoy some of the popularity being a Weasley brings me, but I hate the spotlight, which is so often inconveniently turned towards me.

I'm not extremely self-conscience. Surprisingly, being a teenage girl, I'm fine with the way I look. I have inherited the glowing Veela skin from my mother, and the clear blue eyes, but also, unfortunately, the trademark Weasley hair screaming 'look at me!' from the top of my head. That's right, somehow I managed to avoid the freckles and the gangly-ness, but I suppose it was inevitable that I would get the hair.

My absolutely perfect and graceful younger siblings got the silvery blonde hair. But then I laugh because they got freckles. And then I sigh because it looks wonderful on them. Damn angelic looking Dom and Lu. Weirdly, Dom got green eyes. We have no idea where that came from. Lu has the good old brown Weasley eyes though.

Today is the day we go to Diagon Alley. Yes, that's right, we. All of us. Well, most of us. All the members of my family who are going to Hogwarts this year and their parents. And the head of the whole brood, Grandma and Granddad Weasley. And not only the members of my family, but the Longbottoms and the Scamander's.

The Longbottom's have one son, Dobby, and the Scamander's have Lorcan and Lysander. They're in 4th year, and Dobby is going into 1st year with Lu. I think Lorcan has a thing for Dom, which I am so not okay with. Not that Lorcan's not a good kid, he is, but my little sister is a bit of a slut. Poor boy will get his little heart broken. It's times like these I wish he had inherited his family's strangeness, so he probably wouldn't get that upset. His brother Lysander is a bit left centre though.

Anyway, we'll all troop through the alley, me hiding in the middle of the group and hoping nobody notices me, and greet pretty much everyone; kids will stare at Uncle Harry and excited boys will point at Aunt Ginny.

They'll be remembering her Quidditch days. She had all the moves. But now she just writes for the Daily Prophet. And another thing, why didn't I get the Quidditch genes? Everyone goes and plays Quidditch, but I have to sit in the stands and cheer for Teddy and my cousin James. Stupid French genes. And then there's damn clumsiness that is no one's fault but my own.

So, we're off. Taking about fifty cars along with us. Nah, just joking, but it really does seem that amount sometimes. Uncle Ron came along while Aunt Hermione was at the Burrow with the younger kids and a few other adults, and he almost ran over a little old lady. I think I could probably drive better than him. Shame I chose his car to ride in.

Scary, scary experience.

'We're here!' Uncle Ron sang as we pulled awkwardly into a car space. We all jumped out of the car to safe ground.

We all walked into the Leaky Cauldron, chatting and laughing, while I managed to squeeze myself into the centre of the group.

'Teddy!' Uncle Harry cried, spotting a head of blue hair slouched at one of the bar stools. Harry hugged him excitedly. We were all used to Harry's displays of affection by now. My personal theory is that he needs physical contact to make up for the loneliness of his younger years.

Teddy awkwardly hugged him back. A seventeen year old boy's strong suit is not affection. Uncle Harry then got into a conversation with Hannah, the land lady and Neville's wife, and we all conjured seats and sat down. She looked delighted at the company. Apparently business was slow today.

I sipped my butter beer slowly, watching everyone's antics. Fred and James were laughing hysterically at something or rather. I don't understand how they can just laugh at their own jokes all the time.

Lorcan was making eyes at Dom talking to Dobby and Lu while Lysander hummed to himself, Roxanne was arguing with Grandma Molly about her weight and Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny were having a surprisingly civil conversation. Those two have been known to get into some big verbal brawls.

Neville had joined in the conversation with Uncle Harry and Hannah. I had no idea where Luna and Rolf were. They were probably searching for more long lost breeds of animals. Crazy.

A person dropped onto the stool next to me. I turned my head slightly and saw Teddy.

'Hey Vic, why you being so boring?'

'Why are you so irritating?' I shot back. He grinned at me and my annoyed facial expression melted a bit. Damn that boy and his pearly whites. Seriously, he's master of the innocent facade. He could probably get away with anything.

'And I'm not boring, I'm simply observing.' I said.

'Ah yes, Victoire the Observer. Of course. What have you been up to lately anyway? I haven't seen you in ages.'

'You saw me like two weeks ago.' I protested.

'Yeah, well, I would've seen you on Saturday, but nooooo, you had to go be social. Where's your sense of family duty?'

'Oh, c'mon Teddy, I can't attend every single family gathering we have. If I did, I would have no friends at all.'

'Nuh-uh, not true. I go to every single little dinner and social event the Weasley's put on, and I still have loads of friends.'

'Merlin you're stuck up.'

He contemplated this for a moment. 'Fair point.'

I smiled at him. Even though he was as annoying as any one person could be, he could still make me smile. He's an arrogant git though.

I looked at him a moment while he sipped his butter beer. I could see why the girls at Hogwarts were swooning for him. When he wasn't messing around with his nose or face, he really was very good looking. He preferred to keep his skin rather tan, and his hair blue, but his face was naturally angular, and his nose and jaw straight. His eyes were usually a dark brown, though sometimes he'd colour change according to what day of the week it was, and turquoise was his favourite hair colour.

We were extreme opposites, though I could probably beat him in a verbal sparring match any day. He was the Quidditch player, I couldn't fly to save my life, though that was more attributed to my balance problems; he had the grace and popularity naturally. If I wasn't a Veela or a Weasley, no one would even know my name.

That's another thing I appreciate about Teddy. He's never treated me any differently because I'm a Veela. That's why I trust him the most by far of any boy who I'm not related to. He treats me exactly like what I am, a clumsy teenage girl who's a little unsure of herself and has no idea what she wants to be, but we still share a mutual respect.

He put his bottle down and looked sideways at me. Then he got up. 'Well, if you're done admiring me, do you want to go in?'

I stood up as well. 'Perdant.' I muttered as I walked past him.

Teddy giggled and walked with me. Now, I know calling someone a loser isn't the greatest come back in the world, but I was under a lot of pressure. And besides, he knows I'm angry when I speak in French, I think he got the message.

As if he has the right to try and embarrass me when he giggles like a three year old on a sugar high. Seriously, that's how he laughs. I guess he had to have one imperfection. Though, I suppose I didn't need to insult him in French. He was only speaking the truth. Well, not about the admiration part, but I was staring. May have been a bit of an over-reaction. But then again, I do have the temper to match my hair.

We walked through the stone archway followed by James and Fred, while the others decided to wait for the adults. Honestly, if you spent your whole life waiting for the adults to finish talking, you'd never get anything done. Teddy knows this, which is why we usually go off to get our stuff together.

We got our money from Gringotts and headed to Flourish and Blotts to get our books. I'd already gotten my Care of Magical Creature's book from Rolf, whose family has been writing books about beasts for ages, and he usually gives us free ones.

I took Care of Magical Creature's for Hagrid, the professor and family friend. I also enjoy the subject, to the surprise of everyone who thinks a delicate Veela girl wouldn't get down in the dirt.

Teddy isn't taking Care of Magical Creatures, since he's too busy with all his N.E.W.T subjects. He told me once he can't decide between playing Quidditch professionally, and being an Auror.

I think he could do either. His Mum was an Auror, but I think that might be the only reason he wants to do it. Playing Quidditch is something Teddy loves to do, you can se it on his face during matches, and I think that might be the direction he should be leaning towards. No matter the statistics for Quidditch players who actually make it to the big time.

'I'll be right back.' I called to Teddy as I wandered down a different aisle. He acknowledged me with a wave of the hand, completely immersed in reading the back of Quidditch through the Ages, Special addition. He has that book at his Grandma's, but for some reason, he rereads it over and over again.

I used my finger to guide my eyes across the titles of different books, looking for the title of my Charms text, Advanced Charms for those Special People.

I think the world is ganging up on me. Some random who wrote a book just called me special. And I don't think he meant it in a good way.

Dom had laughed her head off when she saw the title of that book, and Dad had snorted into his breakfast. He spilled his coffee all over his pants, something which I found extremely funny. He had scowled at me and told me to have a shower. Men. Too much pride. My Dad can dish it out but he can't take it.

I finally located the book and shoved it onto the growing pile I was holding. I had taking as many subjects as I could this year. I didn't know what N.E.W.T subjects I was going to take, so this year I've decided to try a bit of everything. It'll be worth it in the end, hopefully.

'Vic?!' I heard Teddy calling. Oh great, his voice had gone all girlish and whiny. I had freaked him out.

'What?'

'Merlin, don't run off with out telling me. Your mum would kill me if I lost you.' He said, coming into view. 'Crazy French woman.'

'Okay, first of all, you aren't in charge of me. Second, I told you I'd be right back, but you were to busy making out with the Quidditch book.'

Teddy blushed lightly. I snorted and shook my head. 'C'mon Teddy Bear, let's go pay.'

--

After we had visited the Apothecary, Teddy insisted on Gambol and Japes, the old joke shop, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. We saw James and Fred in the joke shop, and then we met everyone else near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

'Don't tell Uncle George you were in Gambol and Japes, or he just might strangle you.' Uncle Ron advised us. He looked quite cross. Before becoming an Auror, he had helped Uncle George with his joke shop, Weasley's' Wizarding Wheezes, after his brother Fred had died, and now held a certain fondness for the place.

'So' Aunt Ginny said, sidling up beside me as we all walked back through the stone archway into the Leaky Cauldron. 'Did you have fun with Teddy?'

'Yeah, it was alright. He thinks he's my babysitter though. I think he almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find me in Flourish and Blotts.' I laughed.

Aunt Ginny laughed too. I like her. I think she'd be a fun mother to have. Not that I don't love my mum, but sometimes she can be a little strict. And angry. And, well, French.

I watched as Neville kissed Hannah goodbye and tried not to look grossed out. You've seen it all when you've seen your Herbology professor kiss someone. Disturbing in lots of ways. Poor Dobby. Poor Dobby twice, considering he was named after a house elf. No matter how much Aunt Hermione goes on about them, I still think they're a little creepy.

'Are you excited about going to back to Hogwarts?' Aunt Ginny asked me, jerking me away from my tumultuous thoughts.

'Yeah, it should be good.'

'Hogwarts was so wonderful when I went there. The best years of my life.' Oh great, now she's making eyes at Uncle Harry. Why must adults show so much affection?

'Yep. Should be great. Well, what do you know; I've forgotten to ask Teddy something. If you'll excuse me.' I said in a rush a hurried to catch up with Teddy before she could talk about her unrequited love for Uncle Harry again, and how finally, in her 5th year, they had gotten together. Gag me now please.

Teddy looked at me questioningly when I reached him. 'Aunt Ginny's talking about Uncle Harry again.' I explained.

He looked knowingly at me. 'Adults show way too much affection. Take it from the guy who gets strangled by Harry every time he sees me.'

It scares me how alike we can be in our thoughts about adults, but we don't have anything else in common. Except for our family. How could I forget them?


	2. Chapter 2

So, we arrived at the Burrow and about four in the afternoon. Uncle Harry decided that this was a perfect time to play Quidditch. Of course about seventy-five percent of us joined him. James and Fred put up a fight because their younger siblings wanted to play to. Uncle Ron told them to shove it. He's a little touchy about the younger sibling teasing stuff.

I was left sitting around the kitchen table with Aunt Hermione, Neville, Dobby (who's really more of an indoor boy), my mother, Grandma, Granddad, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Luna, Rolf, Lysander, Lu (who's just a suck up), and Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy's twin girls.

Lu and Dobby ran off to Uncle George's old room, which was full of old joke shop ideas, and Molly and Lucy were giggling in a shrill way that sort of reminded me of Teddy.

I hunched over in my seat eating a Ginger Newt and hoped no one would ask me any questions. But, as always, the inevitable happened.

'So Victoire, dear, how have you been?' Merlin I wish I played Quidditch.

'I've been fine, Aunt Audrey.' I answered with a small smile.

'How's school? What year are you in now?'

I sighed inwardly. 'I'm going into sixth this year. And Hogwarts is really good. I'm really happy there.' I threw that one in for my Mum's benefit.

'Oh really? Any idea what you want to do when you've finished?' Aunt Audrey can be nice, but she never stops with the questions. She's very academic and kind of stuffy sometimes. Though so is Uncle Percy. They're well suited for each other.

'I haven't decided yet, so I'm taking a lot of different subjects this year.' Merlin, I was bored right now.

'Well, that's lovely.' Yeah right, I can practically hear what she's thinking. Victoire's almost finished school and she hasn't even a vague idea for a career choice? What is she going to do when she finishes Hogwarts? She can't stay with her parents all her life.

Aunt Audrey's face was perfectly innocent, but I knew better. And that little voice was right. I had no idea what I was going to do.

At least Teddy had choices. Geez, even James knew what he wanted and he was only in third year! He wanted to be an Auror. And I knew he would be. That kid could play around a lot, but he had ambition. Fred wanted to work in his fathers shop and eventually own it; Roxy was going to be a Healer. Lily had some crazy idea of becoming a rock singer. I have no idea where that decision came from, but it was there all the same.

I had never wanted to be anything. I suppose I was a drifter. I was mediocre. Not bad, but not good. I had a temper and I was a klutz. That's the extent of my knowledge about who I am.

Is it just me or is this room feeling a little crowded? Oh great, I'm claustrophobic. I have to get out of here.

'Excuse me a minute.' I said forcing a smile as my heart beat a million miles per hour. I caught sight of my mother's slightly worried face and then I was out the back door, walking amongst the overgrown flower beds and the chickens. I hurried down to the old shed where my grandad still likes to fiddle with muggle artefacts. He's a funny one, Grandad Arthur.

I hurled myself into the shed and slammed the door shut. And curled up into a ball in the corner. I rested my head back against the cool metal, breathing evenly, listening to my heart beat. I knew I was overreacting slightly. But I couldn't help it. When anyone made any mention of the future, and my plans for it, I panicked. I had never thought of myself as an unorganised person growing up. On the contrary, actually. I thought I was rather prepared for anything. And now here I was, curled up into a pathetic little ball on the dusty floor of my Granddads shed. Sad, really.

I closed my eyes, still listening to my heart beat slow down, become regular, and took a deep breath.

I loved the Burrow. Sometimes it felt more like home than Shell Cottage. But maybe it was just because I always had family here. They were everywhere, always popping in to say hi, or to catch up on the family gossip. There was always family gossip.

When I was younger I'd hide behind the doorways and listen to Grandma Molly rage at Uncle Ron, or my Dad.

Sometimes Uncle Charlie would come by from Romania, and he would tell me stories about great dragons and his adventures over there. I loved the excitement of those stories. There was no Prince, no Princess, just you and the beast, and the only thing standing between you was your own reflexes.

When Grandma found me hiding behind doors and peering through keyholes, she would never yell. I was her first Grandchild, and for that she loved me. I was the oldest of the whole brood, apart from Teddy.

I sat completely still, all my thoughts whirring around in my mind and becoming muddled. I fought the growing drowsiness, but I don't think I succeeded, especially when I was shaken awake by Teddy.

'Go away.' I groaned. I heard him chuckle, and my eyes flew open. I shivered. The shed door was open and night air was drifting. I suppose I had been there for awhile. I lifted my head and stifled a curse in French. I had one giant crick in my neck.

'What are you doing out here?' I croaked.

'Better question for you, what are you doing out here?' He countered.

'What does it look like I'm doing?'

'Scaring everyone to death.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, taking his offered arm and struggling to my feet.

'Well, when you didn't come back for three hours and no one had seen you, it isn't exactly a cause for celebration.'

I groaned. 'Everyone overreacts in this family.'

'With good reason.' Teddy answered with indignation.

'Well, how did you find me?'

He looked uncomfortable. 'I don't know.'

I glared at him. 'How?'

'Fine!' He threw his hands in the air. 'I know this is where you come sometimes. You know, to think. It took me ages to remember that though. And considering I didn't tell anyone I was going, we should get back now.'

'How did you know that?'

He glanced at me nervously. 'Well, I kind of followed you once.'

I growled at him.

'Only once!' Teddy exclaimed. 'Ages ago!'

'Fine, let's go.'

We began walking back to the house. I tripped on a chicken, of course, but caught my self before I fell. 'You really shouldn't have done that, you know. Your Mum's terrified. She keeps saying that she looked sad! I should have known something was wrong!' Teddy asked, once he had stopped giggling. Merlin that's annoying. He looked at me hesitantly. 'What were you sad about?'

'I wasn't sad! I'm fine! Can we please just go calm everyone down? Honestly, the way we react to the smallest things....' I trailed off.

We walked in silence for a few seconds. 'And Harry's gone into one of his guilt trip phases-'

'Merlin, Teddy! Can you please shut up until we get back!?'

'Well, since we're kind of here now, can I talk?' He asked as we entered the backyard. I was spared having to answer him because I was charged by my father. I shrieked in terror as he picked me up and gave me a bear hug.

'Get off!' I said in a muffled voice against his robes. My mum was crying, jabbering on in French, while Uncle Harry looked guilty. Seriously, that guy has issues. Aunt Ginny looked simply relived, and everyone else had a myriad of emotions that all seemed to jumble together. My Dad's relief soon turned to anger, and I was given a big lecture on 'not sneaking out' because 'it's highly dangerous at night'.

I was sent to the guest room and collapsed on the bed. I was exhausted, though I wasn't sure why, considering I'd just had a three hour cat nap.

'Vic?' A voice sounded at the door.

'Come in Teddy.' I said into my pillow. He walked in and I heard him close the door behind him.

'Molly says you can stay for the night, if you want.' I felt his weight at the end of the bed, and so I sat up and leaned against the headboard. I hadn't noticed before, but his hair had changed to a bright yellow. How I had missed the brightness, I have no idea.

'Why the fluoro?' I asked.

He looked puzzled, but then comprehension dawned on his face and he checked his hair in the mirror on the wall. It turned back to blue in a millisecond.

'Didn't you know it was that colour?'

'Nah, sometimes it changes by its self. You know, sort of a mood thing.' Teddy answered casually.

'What does yellow mean?' I said with a smirk. He shrugged, and so I threw a pillow at him.

'Ow!' He exclaimed. 'That hurt!'

'It was a pillow!'

He blushed, and looked at his hands. I smirked. His hair had turned red. This must be embarrassment. He saw me smirking and his hair changed back to turquoise.

We sat in silence for a second. 'Tell me!' I exclaimed.

'Fine! It means- I mean, I think, cause you can never be sure- but I think it might mean-'

'Teddy! Don't have all day here!'

He shrugged, all of a sudden turning to nonchalance. 'I think yellow means afraid.'

I looked at him, and then started to laugh. 'Ohhhh, I get it, you looooove me! You'd do anything for me! Because you looooooove me!'

Teddy shook his head as I continued to laugh, but his hair was red again.

'You're an idiot Victoire.'

'But you still looooooove me!'

He got up, still shaking his head, and walked out. I chuckled a bit more, and then followed him.

I stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard my Dad's voice.

'How is she? Did she tell you what was wrong?'

Ohhhh, scandal! Teddy was doing my dad's dirty work!

'She's fine. Laughing her head off, but fine. She didn't tell me what was wrong, because I didn't ask her.' I heard Teddy answer.

'Why not?'

'She was tired. I'll ask her tomorrow.'

Awww, Teddy does care! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now.

'Bill? You can go home if you want to tonight. I'll Apparate Vic back tomorrow.'

'Are you staying here tonight?'

'I wasn't going to, but I might as well.'

'Are you sure?' I heard my Dad, sounding concerned. Yeah that's right, he may look scary, but in reality he's just a big old softy.

'Very sure. We'll hang out tomorrow. Haven't seen her in awhile.' What is he talking about? We hang out all the time! Well, not alone, but still! Okay, so I have been abandoning my role as little sister to Teddy lately, but I promise from this day forth to do better! After all, he was going to stay here overnight for me, being force fed for being too skinny, I should at least be able to hang out with him for a day.

'Please don't worry about it Bill. I want to. I'll just go pick up some stuff from home and tell Gran.' I heard the CRACK as Teddy apparated out, and trudged down the stairs.

'Hey Sweetie.' Dad said, kissing me on the forehead. 'You feel alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Dad.'

'Good. We're just about to start dinner.' I grinned- Grandma was an awesome cook.

Teddy came back just as we sat down at the table. He had a bag slung across one shoulder but dumped it at the doorway when he saw the table groaning with food. He sat down and eagerly dug in. I shook my head in disgust, and then saw James, Fred, Lu, Dobby, Albus, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander and Uncle Ron doing the exactly same thing.

'Boys.' I muttered under my breath. Apparently not quiet enough, because Aunt Hermione sighed next to me.

'You get used to it, dear.' I chuckled. I stumbled my way sleepily through the meal, spilling over a jug of pumpkin juice at which my cousins cheered. I guess they thought I'd gone too long without doing something embarrassing.

When dinner was over, and I had said goodbye to everyone, Grandma caught me yawning and immediately sent me upstairs. I obeyed gratefully. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

--

Unfortunately, due to that cat nap I had where everyone had thought I'd been kidnapped; I woke up in the early hours of the morning. Let's get one thing straight- when I'm awake, I am awake. There's no going back for me. I stretched and clambered out of the warm and soft bed. I only had to walk down one flight of stairs because the guest bedroom was on the first floor.

I padded into the hallway, passing the Weasley clock on the way. I paused before this clock. It had always interested me greatly because it was when none of us were born yet, so we're not on there.

It's horrible that Fred the First's name had simply disappeared from the timepiece; something which I had heard had stopped the family for several weeks. I mourned the Uncle I never had, but who sounded like a lot of fun.

Apparently Aunt Angelina had gone out with him when they were at Hogwarts. Intrigue! Someone should write a book about it.

Maybe that's what I'll do.

Yeah right, as if I could write a book.

I crept into the sitting room at the end of the hall and paused in the doorway. Teddy was lying on the couch in front of the fire, Quidditch through the Ages lying open next to his face. I smiled slightly as he began to snore, and curled up at the end of the couch. I tugged the blanket out from under Teddy's feet and dragged it over myself, feeling the heat from the fire radiate across my face.

I glanced over at Teddy. Here, right now, he had no barriers.

At Hogwarts, his appearance was always the light -hearted, care- free play boy. I disliked this image of him. He was a genuinely popular guy, but most of the time he wasn't being himself. It disappointed me.

But here and now, his face was natural, from the blue hair flopping on his forehead to his decidedly stubborn jaw. As the firelight played across his face, I noticed the freckles across his nose.

I smirked, remembering that day so long ago when I had teased him for having a face full of freckles while I had none. They had slowly faded along with the other vestiges of youth that had displayed his age for everyone to see.

All of a sudden, it dawned on me that legally, he was an adult. The world was at his feet. At the end of this year, Teddy Lupin would leave me. He would be playing Quidditch, or fighting bad guys. He would be snoozing in the Bahamas for all I knew. But he was truly leaving.

Should I begin the separation now, to make it easier? Or should I make the most of my time with him? Of course, I would choose option number two.

After all, I'm really rather selfish.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the second time I had woken up stiff and cold. At least I wasn't outside this time though. Now I was curled up at the feet of Teddy Lupin and he was looking at me in amusement.

'What?' I grumbled. This was way too early for my liking. I was supposed to follow a strict sleeping schedule! Waking up at three in the morning is not part of my plan! And then sleeping sitting up is just plain mean.

'Got a little lonely during the night?' Teddy smirked.

'No!' I protested. 'I woke up is all, and then I got cold, and then I decided to sit for awhile. I didn't think you'd mind all that much.'

Teddy's face softened. 'Awww, you're so adorable when you're unsure of yourself! Just a little kid you are Vic.'

'I resent that! I'm in a very emotional state right now! I'm tired and sleepy!'

'You know they mean the exact same thing?' He pointed out.

'Yeah, but I couldn't just say I was tired. I needed more to complain about.'

'So what time did you come down here then?'

'About three. What time did you fall asleep with a book on your face?' I smirked.

Teddy shrugged. 'It's a good book.'

'You read it practically everyday! How does it not get boring eventually?'

He shrugged again. 'It's a really good book. You've never read it Vic, you don't get it.'

'Just because I don't like Quidditch doesn't mean I've never read it.'

'You're a bit of a con, you know Vic.' He said. I gaped at him.

'You just insulted me in my own language!' I said indignantly. Teddy nodded the smirk back in place.

'You can't do that! That's, that's just-' I spluttered, trying to put his crime into words.

'That's not fair!'

'That's the best you could do? Unfair? Merlin Vic, that is really pathetic.'

I huffed and threw the blankets off my legs.

I looked at him, trying to speak, but all that came out was a guttural noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

He started laughing. Oh dear, sweet, Merlin, make the giggling stop. He sounds like Santa's elves all hopped up on candy canes.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of. Human instinct was telling me to make the piercing noise penetrating my eardrums to stop, so I jumped on him. And he shrieked.

I looked up at him, sitting on his lap. He had a sheepish look on his face. 'You done now?' I asked.

He nodded, and I took that opportunity to laugh at him.

'You shrieked-like a-like a- girl!' I managed to squeak out in between snickering. He scowled, and pushed me off the lounge, where I proceeded to roll around on the floor. He also threw the blankets off and stood up.

'I'm going to get breakfast.' I heard him say as he walked out of the room. I lay there laughing to myself for a moment, and then clambered up and followed.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted Grandma and Grandpa. Teddy glowered at me from behind the kitchen bench where he was cooking toast.

'You finished?' he asked.

I chuckled a bit. 'Yeah, I think I'm done now.'

'What are you two talking about?' Grandpa asked looking up from the Daily Prophet.

'Teddy was just exploring his feminine side.' I smirked. He scowled.

Grandad rolled his eyes and went back to the paper.

I sat down at the table. 'Is anyone still here from last night?'

'No dear, it's just us four today! What are you kids thinking of doing? The weather's lovely, you could go for a swim at the lake.'

That's the thing about adults; they ask you a question, and then answer it themselves a millisecond later. Merlin, will they please wait and let me think?

I glanced at Teddy who shrugged. I smiled inwardly, knowing his thoughts were probably along the same line as mine.

'Actually, that's not a bad idea Grandma. Later on we might.'

I scarfed down my breakfast that Teddy had so thoughtfully made me (I can't cook. At all. In any way. Inherited from my mother, probably) and bolted back upstairs. I showered and got dressed, and, pulling my hair into a ponytail, ran out the back door. Teddy was waiting for me by the lake. I guess he was serious about the hanging out thing.

'So dear, what would you like to do today? Oh, I know! How about we go down to the village! Or swim! Or dance! Or even better, we could dress up like-'.

'Stop it!' I laughed, cutting off Teddy's exaggerated impression of Grandma. 'She's really nice! You can't impersonate an old person!'

'I think I just did.' He smirked. He really did have an infuriating smirk. So I did the only thing I could've done at that moment- I pushed him in the water.

'Hey!' Teddy spluttered once he had swum up to the surface.

I crouched down on the waters edge. 'Now, you're not ever going to do that again, are you?' He looked at me strangely for a moment. And then he grinned and grabbed my forearm. The next thing I knew I was soaking wet.

'You git! I like this top!'

'Yeah? Well I liked these pants!'

'But I'm a girl!'

'And?' I stared at him. We were both treading water, and my teeth were chattering.

'I think we should get out now.'

'Yeah, apparently Molly didn't anticipate how cold her lake was.'

We both hopped out and Teddy cast a drying spell on himself. I looked at him pleadingly and he cast one on me too.

'Teddy? It makes you feel important to call all the adults by their first name, doesn't it?'

Teddy looked as though he was about to protest, but then he nodded and grinned modestly. I laughed. 'You're so arrogant.'

'Yeah but you love it.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'If you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will push you in again.'

'And I'll take you with me again.'

I shrugged, beaten, and then began to walk. Teddy trudged alongside me.

'So, where to? You know, in your ramblings, I think you actually had a good idea. Do you want to go down to the village?'

'You realise you just answered yourself? And yes, I'd like to.'

'No, I didn't, but thanks for the information. Alright, which way is it again?'

We went on like this all the way down to the small town just near the Burrow.

It was filled with muggles shopping and chatting outside numerous cafes and shops.

I blended in with the crowd in my muggle clothes, but Teddy gained a few weird looks. Probably because of his bright hair (purple today) and t-shirt with The Weird Sisters printed in bold on the front. There was a big picture of them underneath.

'You should really try to blend in you know Teddy.'

'Why bother? They just think I'm some weirdo who's lost his mind. You should probably take my arm; look as though you're leading me through the streets.'

He was completely serious. I sighed and took his arm.

As we walked down the street, Teddy mumbled to himself and talked very loudly to me about Quidditch, earning him even more strange looks.

I shushed him but he wouldn't stop, so all I could do was put my head down and hurry past people. Teddy quietened down at about midday, and so I decided it was safe to sit down for a minute and eat something.

Teddy had a bit of trouble with the muggle money, but I, having taking Muggle Studies, took care of it. He was fascinated with everything at the cafe and kept laughing out loud.

The stout lady who served us raised an eyebrow at me, and all I could do was shrug. Honestly, you can't take that boy anywhere.

--

We got back to the Burrow at about two, and immediately had Grandma fuss all over us while Grandpa tinkered about in his shed.

'So what do you want to do now?' Teddy asked me as we walked into the kitchen. I hopped up onto the bench and started to swing my legs, listening to the very satisfying THWACK as they hit the wooden cupboards.

I shrugged. 'Do you have any ideas?'

'Well, why not make it a muggle day? We could go to London, check out all the music stores and stuff?'

'I should probably get home soon, though; I don't want my dad to freak out.'

'Honestly Vic, you're such a dork.'

I huffed and jumped down. 'I hate you sometimes.'

'Awww c'mon, as if you mean that. I'm too cute to be hated. By anyone.'

'All the Slytherins hate you.' I pointed out as we walked back out the door.

'Well, besides them. Where are you going anyway?'

I stopped. 'I have no idea.'

'Yeah, well, you can't walk to London. I'll Apparate us.' He said this with a smug look on his face and an arm outstretched.

'Uh- maybe, we should just go another day.' I said, my voice sounding rather high.

'Why? Now's perfect. C'mon Vic, you're not afraid of Apparating, are you?'

I looked down at my shoes. Teddy scoffed.

'C'mere and give Teddy a hug.' He said, and pulled me into his arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath, waiting for the uncomfortable sensation to overtake me. But it didn't come. I looked up at Teddy. He was looking at me with concern.

'If you don't want to go, we don't have to.'

I sighed- this had pushed me over the edge. Damn Teddy and his compassion!

'Let's go.' I said, closing my eyes again and hugging him tightly. He was very comforting. I hate Apparation. It's horrible. The first time I ever did was with my dad, and I was just holding onto his arm. It was a horrible feeling, as though if I let go then I'd be lost. Since then I've preferred Floo.

I felt Teddy's arms give me a squeeze and then I was pushed through a very tight pipe. Well, at least, that's what it felt like. My head was spinning; I held on to him even tighter, and then suddenly, I was back on stable ground.

I probably would've fallen if Teddy wasn't holding me. He let go and we moved apart. We were in London, close to the Leaky Cauldron, but Teddy steered me right past there.

--

When I got home, I had to show my parents something. Something that my Mum heartily disapproved of and my Dad hugged me for after giving me a 'stern' look.

I don't know what Mums problem is.

There's nothing wrong with a tattoo. Sure it hurt a bit, but it's awesome! And it's all muggle. It's a small wolf, right on my shoulder blade. Teddy picked it out, but I loved it as soon as I saw it.

We spent the afternoon in shady music stores and muggle shops, me buying new clothes and parading around the stores.

Today was the most number of times I was looked at weirdly.

Before anyone asks, I did fall over. Twice. But that was because of the high heels!

Teddy insisted on buying me some CD's, which I'd never be able to use at Hogwarts, to give me 'culture'. And then before we left, Teddy decided that it was a great idea to get tattoos together.

The wolf was 'something to remember him by', and I made him get a tiger, my favourite muggle animal. I still stand by my statement that I should've gotten a teddy bear, but he insisted.

It was a really good day. I think it was worth the shrieking of my Mum. She gets even scarier than my Dad when she's angry.

So I've been sent to my room. It's alright; I won't be grounded for long. I'm going to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. No parents, just us cousins.

Well, excluding about six of them who are too young to be at Hogwarts. It's my brother's first year. I'm glad he already knows Dobby so he won't be a complete loner.

Lu isn't so good at making friends. He's a sweet kid, always has been, but he is a little shy sometimes. Around us, he won't shut up.

'Vic? Dinner!' I heard Lu call from downstairs. I sighed heavily. Why was I getting sent to my room so much lately only to be called back down again?

'Can't you just bring it up here?' I yelled. A pause and then-

'VICTOIRE WEASLEY GET DOWN 'ERE THIS INSTANT!' And there we have my mother's French temper that she is ever so famous for.

Dinner past uneventfully, with my mother casting angry looks in my direction ever so often.

Dom smirked at me the fifth time this happened, and so I kicked her under the table. She, of course, milked it horribly and I was sent to my room again. That has really got to stop happening.

--

I packed my trunk enthusiastically the next day, only interrupted by Dom asking me to give back her top (which I did not have) and Lu creeping into my room at about lunchtime.

'Uh, Toire?' he asked, sitting down on my bed.

I stopped pulling out my clothes from my drawers for a moment and gave him a once over. 'What's wrong?'

He didn't answer and looked down at his hands. I sighed and sat down next to him.

'What's up Lu?'

'It's just-I'm a little nervous, and I'm not really sure if, well, you know.' I watched him struggle through his words with a slight smile on my face. He looked a little like me when I was going into first year, except for the whole being a boy thing. Dom had been so self assured I never had to have the talk with her.

'Lu, you nervous about going to Hogwarts?' I asked. He just nodded, not looking at me.

'It's alright, you know. Everyone's nervous before they go to school for the first time. But Hogwarts is great. It's so much fun.'

'How do, you know, get Sorted?' I smiled mischievously at him.

'Ah, well, I can't tell you that, I promised Dad, but don't worry, it isn't anything hard. It's easy. Everything'll be a bit new and scary at first, but you'll get used to Peeves and the staircases.'

He looked up at me with alarm. 'What?'

I laughed, and pulled him off the bed. 'Don't worry so much Lu. You'll love it, I promise. And I'll be there if you need me. So will Dom, and Teddy and James and- well, just everyone else. You have a million family members there, and you already know heaps of the teachers.'

'What's the best house?'

'Well, whatever one you get sorted into will be the best one for you.'

'But what if I get sorted into Slytherin?'

'Then I'll have to disown you.' I laughed at the stricken look on his face. 'I'm only joking. Whatever house you're in, it won't matter.'

'But-'

'Lu, shouldn't you be packing? Do you know how embarrassing it'll be if you forget something?'

He practically ran out the door and into his room. I chuckled to myself. Oh, kids these days.


	4. Chapter 4

I was completely and totally relieved when I jumped onto the train heading for Hogwarts.

My mum had cried all over me on the platform, her mood at complete odds with yesterday, and Dad had given a HUGE lecture to Teddy about 'watching out for me' and 'informing him of my every move'.

Seriously. I think Teddy's working undercover for my father. How humiliating. Everyone had stared at us a fair bit, the big, red-headed emotional family waving their children good-bye. But I was used to that by now. And I was on a personal quest to find my friends. Teddy tagged along behind me but I attempted to ignore him and the giggling girls who were stalking him.

'Aw, c'mon Vic. As if I'd actually spy on you this year! You can take care of yourself.'

'It'd be nice if you had discovered that last year. Now I know how my Dad found out about Sam and that party.' I shot over my shoulder.

'But I know it now! It's in the past! Please Victoire!' I sighed, coming to a stop. His voice had gone whiny AND he'd used my first name. Unbeatable combination.

Teddy spun me around by my arms and smiled hesitantly. I noticed his eyes were a luminous green today. 'We good now?'

I nodded reluctantly.

He grinned. 'So I can turn around and tell those girls to shove off?' I laughed unwilling.

'Sure. Go ahead.' I replied, knowing he wouldn't. He winked at me and turned around.

'No offence or anything, but would you all go away? I'm trying to have a private moment with my girlfriend here.' My jaw dropped, as all the girls turned away in a huff after glaring at me. He looked back and winked again, and then strolled off.

'Teddy!' I exclaimed. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. Well, now I was angry again. He can't just wave me off like that! It's rude! And I'll bet all of those snooty girls had just rushed off to tell all their friends about this development. I anticipated a lot of rumours over the next few weeks. I doubted anyone even knew Teddy and I weren't really related. Not by blood, anyway.

I began walking again, searching fruitlessly for Caity, Hannah and Steph, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Until I saw a strawberry blonde step out of the bathrooms right in front of me, fully decked out in her Hogwarts robes.

I grinned to myself and snuck up behind her. And jumped on her back. She shrieked and fell over. With me on top of her. Ow.

We landed hard on the ground and she rolled over, saw me looking bewildered and then burst out laughing. I joined her, ignoring the people stepping over us hesitantly.

We started breathing again eventually, and I helped Steph to her feet. She whacked me on the arm playfully.

'Don't ever do that again! We could've died!' Steph is a slight goody goody. She's a prefect, and a model student, two things which I have never achieved. But I hold no jealously. She works incredibly hard for every thing she gets.

She frowned at me, but I knew she didn't mean it. Her brown eyes held no trace of real anger. I continued grinning at her and her face cleared.

'We're in the end compartment.' She said, linking my arm through hers and levitating my trunk in front of us. 'What took you so long anyway?'

I snorted. 'Don't you remember on the platform last year? Mum was even worse today.'

Steph glanced at me with wide, doe eyes. 'Wow, I didn't think you could get any worse than that. She tried to strangle me last time.'

'Personally, I think it's put on. I bet she's relieved that she and Dad can finally have some 'alone time'.' I said with air quotes. Steph wrinkled her nose at me.

'Ew.'

I laughed at her disgust.

We came to stop at the end of the train, and turned into the compartment on the right, as opposed to several gawking second-year boys in the compartment on the left.

Oh honestly, you'd think they'd at least have the decency to pretend they weren't looking. You can't get more obvious than pressing your noses against the glass.

Steph walked in, and I followed her. I saw two girls sitting on opposite sides of the small space. Steph took the seat next to a petite girl with very dark, straight hair that ended around her shoulders and blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

I took a seat next to Caity, who immediately turned and hugged me, obscuring my vision with piles of curly light blonde hair.

She pulled back, grinning, her bright green eyes shining excitedly.

'Guess what Toire?!' She exclaimed.

'We've decided not to greet each other anymore?!' I exclaimed back with mock enthusiasm. She frowned at me, but then her expression became excited again.

'He finally asked me out!'

I glanced quizzically at Hannah, who simply shrugged.

'Am I supposed to know who you're talking about?' I asked cautiously.

Caity rolled her eyes. 'Only the best looking guy in the whole of Hogwarts!'

I stared at her for a total of five seconds before she whacked me upside the back of my head.

'OW!

'C'mon Toire! I've only written you about three hundred letters on the subject!'

I sighed, thinking hard, and coming to only one conclusion. 'That Thomas guy?'

'Yes! Well, he prefers Tom, actually, but isn't it great?! He asked me out!' I tuned out as Caity began to ramble on about Thomas, Or Tom as he prefers, and waited for the tell-tale rumble that would mean the train was finally pulling out of the station.

'So what's new with you?' Caity asked, slightly out of breath from her excitement.

I shrugged. 'Nothing really.'

'Oh c'mon Toire, you have to give me something!' Caity implored as the train began to pull out of the station.

'Umm...I did get a tattoo, if that counts. And by now half of the female population at Hogwarts thinks Teddy and I are dating.'

'Well, you guys do spend an extraordinary amount of time together.' Steph offered.

But Caity was gaping at me, completely ignoring Steph's statement. 'You got a tattoo!? Where?! Can I see it?'

I shrugged again and pulled my top down and swept my hair out of the way to reveal the mini wolf, howling at the moon. Caity moaned with something like longing.

'What does the wolf mean?' Hannah asked, looking slightly confused.

'Ted and I got them together in London. The wolf was 'something to remember him by'.'

Steph snorted. 'You're not going to forget him if he's around all the time, believe me. Which brings us back to your earlier statement, why do all the girls at Hogwarts think you're dating?'

I shook my head with irritation. 'Teddy told them we were. It was mostly to annoy the ones following us, but I bet they took it seriously.'

'That sucks.' Hannah commented sympathetically. 'Couldn't he have just told them to bugger off?'

'That's what I thought.' I sighed.

'Well, he is incredibly hot.' Caity said, as though that settled the matter.

'Seriously Caity, could you not say that ever again?' I asked, turning to look at her with a look of disgust on my face. 'I don't really want you going on about Teddy in the dorms tonight.'

'Well of course you don't.' She said in a matter of fact way. 'Because you're secretly just waiting for the opportunity to rip his pants off.'

I shrieked and looked around for something to throw at her. After all, it's practically incest! Well, not really, but you know what I mean! Thinking about Teddy, you know, like that, is just odd.

'Well, I'm not exactly sure about Toire and Ted, but I'm just looking forward to a year that isn't as hard as last.' Steph said.

'Yeah, the O.W.L's were pretty evil last year.' Hannah commented. 'I remember when we had to miss that party in the Common room to study because our final exam was the next day!'

'Yeah well, I never took Ancient Runes.' Caity said smugly.

'Well, yay for you.' Hannah grumbled.

Caity's grin widened. 'That party really was 'yay for me'.'

I shuddered. Caity glanced at me, looking like a Cheshire cat who'd had waaaaay too much catnip.

'Yeah, you remember that one, don't you Toire?'

I shook my head, trying to make the visual imagery I was receiving disappear. 'Please don't remind me. That was horrible.'

'Fun, though.'

Hannah looked at me curiously. 'You guys never said anything happened at that party.'

'Let's just say my cousin James also had fun.'

Steph gasped, looking at Caity in horror. 'You did something with the Second year!?'

Caity looked disgusted. 'No! I simply introduced him and my sister.'

Steph looked relieved. 'What does that have to do with you?'

'I'm a matchmaker, yes? I get great joy out of seeing my clients happy together.' Caity said proudly. I was still trying to stop thinking about my little cousin snogging the brains out of Bella Jackson. 'That and I hooked up with Brent Miller.'

'Wasn't that the one who was obsessed with Toire?' Hannah asked, looking at me.

'Well, yeah, but this was after that.'

'I still don't understand why you never went out with him.' Steph said to me.

I shrugged, but before I could answer Caity butted in. She's just like that. Not obnoxious, but very...opinionated.

'That's because she was into Ted, of course.'

'What is up with you and Teddy?!' I exclaimed. 'Get over it!'

Caity just smiled. 'Come on Toire. You turned down Brent. I didn't even turn down Brent.'

'I just wasn't into him like that.'

'Sure.' There was a thick edge of sarcasm in her voice.

I scowled at her.

'Moving on,' Hannah said hastily, 'What did you do this summer, Steph?'

'Well, you guys already know that we went to America.' She shrugged.

'Yeah...and...? What was it like?' I asked.

'Were there any cute boys?' Caity jumped in.

Steph wrinkled her nose. 'Well, I'm not sure. It was pretty cool, I guess, but it was kind of hot. And yes, Caity, there were some cute boys. Julie and Jamie had fun hitting on everyone, even though Julie has a boyfriend.' Julie and Jamie were Steph's older sisters. They were twins, and as different from Steph as it were possible to be.

Caity sighed. 'I wish I had come. I would have joined in.' Hannah laughed at her.

'Honestly Caity, you probably spent time hitting on every boy you could find this summer anyway.' She said.

'There were some cute muggles down at the village, but I have Tom now, so yeah.' She spoke as though she and Tom were soul mates, as though they were meant for each other, and had been together for a very long time, with no intention of ever separating. Caity was like that sometimes. She's boy-obsessed, and can be theatrical. That's what makes up who she is though, her ability to over-dramatise simply anything. Hannah's a little quieter, more sweet and (let's face it) just nicer.

We soon started up a game of Exploding Snap, our old standby when it comes to boredom on the Hogwarts Express, until we were interrupted by the lady who came around and sold sweets. Steph is a major chocolate junkie and bought about ten Chocolate frogs, while Caity went for Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Hannah splurged on Cauldron Cakes. I was about to buy some Liquorice Wands when someone butted in before me.

I frowned at Brandon, but he only grinned in response. 'Sorry Toire, but, you know, got mouths to feed back on the home front.'

I rolled my eyes at him. While he waited for the lady to hand him his extensive order, he spiked up his brown hair even more. 'Could you stop doing that?!' I exclaimed. 'Doesn't it ever irritate you?'

'Not at all Toire. Just like you have your little obsessions, such as me, I have my hair.' Brandon and I have this little game going on. He insists that I'm obsessed with him and that's why I'm always around, and I say that he's a stalker and should be arrested. Or punished by the caretaker.

'Oi! Brandon! Could you hurry it up with the food please?' I looked up at the familiar voice.

'Teddy if you're so hungry you should get your own food.' I told him. He came to stand by Brandon to help carry the piles of sweets being shoved into his hands by the over worked trolley lady.

'Aw c'mon Vic, Brandon offered his services, and who am I to refuse such a heartfelt and sincere offer?'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Get over yourself.'

Teddy grinned wolfishly. 'Never.'

And with that final word, he and Brandon strolled off, Brandon giving me a wink as he went.

'Was that that absolutely adorable Curtis guy who is also totally obsessed with you?' Caity questioned once I had bought my Liquorice Wands and returned to inside the compartment.

'Yes, as a matter of fact it was, and once again, for the millionth time, we're friends.' I answered exasperatedly.

Steph chose that opportune moment to make her sentiments known. 'I think he likes you too Toire.'

'He's Teddy's friend! Even if he did like me he would never do anything about it.' I said, hoping they would just drop the matter. Friends can be rather annoying at times. Maybe I should become a loner?

'Does that mean you want him to? Do you like him?' Hannah questioned me.

'Argh!' I exclaimed. 'Why do we always end up talking about my love life!? There is nothing going on between me and Brandon, me and Teddy, me and Brent, or me and any other guy!'

Hannah smiled apologetically. 'Sorry Toire, but it isn't as though any of us have interesting love lives.'

Caity glowered at her.

'I mean, ' She amended hastily, 'That you're the only one who isn't in a relationship and has options.' Caity seemed appeased.

Since I successfully put a stop to the unfair inquiries about my love life, we spent the rest of the train ride chatting idly and playing a few more games of Exploding Snap. When it began to get dark, we were forced to change out of our muggle clothes and into our plain, black school robes. All except for Steph, who was already in her robes, being the prefect that she is. I patted my owl, Sebastian, goodbye before stepping out the compartment and out onto Hogsmeade station, where it had just began to sprinkle with the first drops of rain.

All of the black-robed students were rushing towards the front doors to the castle. Steph said goodbye to us and went to help Hagrid organise the frightened-looking first years into lines, and to check that there was no one left on the train before it pulled out of the station and rode off to some unknown part of England.

Hannah, Caity and I joined the mob and barely had to walk to get up to the castle; we were just pushed along by everyone else. It was rather fun, actually. Like a ride at a theme park. Until someone stepped on my toe and Hannah pulled out her wand and told him to watch where he was going. Hannah may be sweet and quiet but mess with her or her friends and she'll curse you into oblivion. It's quite scary, actually. Like a harmless butterfly turning savage and trying to kill humanity.

It was warmer once we reached the great hall. The candles were lit and everyone was calming down from their frenzied stampede to get to shelter before the rain started pelting down hard. And it seemed like it had, judging from the sounds of the droplets hitting the roof and the enchanted ceiling looking like a monsoon was starting.

The evening started off as it did every year; the new first years were sorted, looking pale and anxious, and McGonagall addressed us quickly before we all settled down to the magnificent welcome feast. I was happy to be back, don't get me wrong. But it didn't seem as exciting as usual. Everything was exactly the same. Nothing had changed, and another year was going to commence exactly as it did last year. With me being asked out by Veela-obsessed boys and Caity chasing them all around the castle after I turned them down. You'd think it would bother her, but she just says that it's the perfect time to strike, while they're all hurt and feeling down about themselves.

I must've been frowning pretty hard, thinking about the monotony.

'Toire? What's wrong?' Hannah, bless her gentle soul, was looking at me with concern.

I shrugged. 'Nothing, I'm fine. I guess I'm not really in the mood for potatoes.' I pushed them to one side of the plate and, aware of Hannah's perceptive gaze, I began on my carrots. She turned away from me, and I allowed myself a bit more scowling time.

'Vic, darling heart, whatever is the matter?' I grinned, my mood abruptly lifting as Teddy shoved me to one side to let him and Brandon sit down.

'Did I give you permission to sit there?' I demanded playfully.

Teddy gave me the perfected puppy-dog face. 'Well, no, but there's no where else and do you really want me and Brandon sitting on the floor?'

I laughed as his sad doe eyes became more apparent and he pouted. Brandon nudged him in the ribs.

'Ted, mate, don't act like such a girl. Be a man!'

'What, like you? Need I remind you of that absolutely hilarious incident back in fourth year when you dressed up like a--'

'Alright, alright! Be a girl all you want, I won't stop you.'

'That's all I ask.' Teddy turned back to me.

'You see, Vic? How we handled that situation? Now what would you call that?'

'Blackmail?' I suggested.

'Compromise, actually, but blackmail works too.' He smiled at me. 'Have you seen any Weasley cousins running around getting themselves into trouble yet?'

I shrugged. 'Roxy let off a Dungbomb under some Slytherins chair.'

Teddy laughed. 'Good girl. Did you see Lu's sorting?'

'No, Teddy, I completely missed my own brother's Sorting.' I said sarcastically.

A look of mild surprise crossed his face. 'I keep forgetting you guys are brother and sister. You're so...different.'

'In what way?' I demanded.

'You're more annoying than him.'

I frowned, and flicked a carrot his way. He dodged it, unfortunately. Stupid Quidditch reflexes.

In fact I had payed close attention to Lu's Sorting. He hadn't looked that much different to all the other first years, actually. He and Dobby had been standing next to each other, both looking absolutely terrified. I was kind of afraid that when Professor Flitwick, the Deputy Headmaster, called his name he would have peed on his brand new robes. But he restrained himself, and I don't think I've ever been prouder of him. Both he and Dobby had been sorted into Gryffindor. I swear, soon we're going to rule this house. Everyone will either be a Weasley, related to a Weasley, or close friends with a Weasley.

'Ah, don't fret Ted, Toire can't be that annoying. She's not insane either, just scarily attracted to me.' Brandon said to Teddy.

'You wish.' I answered immediately.

'Yes, I do.' he said, winking at me. I saw Caity look meaningfully at me, which I ignored.

One thing I couldn't ignore was the blatant difference in Teddy. Sure, this was how I knew him seventy five percent of the time, but I much preferred when he wasn't trying to impress anyone. Here, he was too...cocky.

My point is illustrated by him winking at a fifth year three seats down just now.

He's such a stupid git sometimes. But maybe he can't even control it. I know the stories of his parents frightened him before he came to Hogwarts. Well, mostly just his Dad. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and I knew Teddy was afraid of being ridiculed and teased, maybe even being an outsider with no friends. Yeah right, as if anyone would not want to befriend Ted.

So I guess he made himself to be cooler than he really was. Which isn't very cool. He's got the nice and sweet part down pat, but he really needs to work on his actual coolness factor. Perhaps it's simply the people he hangs around. Brandon may be nice, but he's very cocky and can even be a little rude. But he's nice. Poor Ted and his not-actual coolness.

And so the night continued.

I laughed at the antics of Teddy and Brandon and determinedly ignored everyone whenever some prissy girl walked up to us and started gushing over their Quidditch skills, or how wonderful or smart they were. Some of them were so blatantly obvious that I wondered if they were even trying to be subtle.

It was sort boring, the everyday banter that I was so used to.

And then it hit me. I was over all the crap. Things were going to change this year. Whether by choice or not, they were definitely going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up in my soft, warm four-poster bed, completely blissful. That is, until Caity decided she would jump on my legs. Oh, the pain.

'Bloody hell Caity.' I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

'It's time to get up Toire! Hannah and Steph have been up for ages!' She squealed hyperactively.

'That's because they're Hannah and Steph. It's what they do.' I mumbled, closing my eyes and trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep despite Caity's chatter.

'But we have to get up! We only have two days before classes start again! Well, one and a half, because it's nearly quarter to twelve now-'

'Caity! I'll get up! Just get off me and stop talking!'

She immediately jumped off, leaving me to fall asleep again in peace. My eyes started to drift close, and I heard Caity huff with irritation.

'Toire! I swear, if you don't get up, I'll get Ted to come and make you...' Her threat trailed off. I smiled smugly from under the blankets.

'Fine, get Teddy. It isn't as though he can come up here anyway.'

I estimate that I slept for about another five minutes until a much heavier weight landed on my legs.

'Rise and shine Vic! It's a beautiful day!' Teddy's voice was very close to my ear and I immediately jumped up in shock.

'Ow! Freaking hell-' Teddy swore. I grinned, and threw the covers off my head.

His hair and eyes were both a shocking shade of purple. Teddy's hands gripped his nose tightly, and his peculiar eyes glared at me from above them.

I shrugged. 'That'll teach you to wake people up that simply don't want to be. You shouldn't be angry at me, I should be angry at you!'

He removed his hands gingerly and frowned at me.

'Don't give me that look!'

'It's midday! You should be up and doing something productive!' He exclaimed.

'I have two days before I have to go back to classes. I can be productive then. But for now, I have sleep to get to.' I rolled over and pulled the covers above my head again. I could feel Teddy still sitting on my legs, but ignored him, trying not to smirk.

And then the covers were pulled off me. The freezing air reached my skin faster than I could attempt to yank my covers back on. I huffed and sat up, glaring at Teddy. He looked at me strangely. Ah. So that's why it's so cold. I was wearing my old shorts, which were way too tight and a little too short, if you catch my drift.

'Well, once you're done staring at my legs...' I said, standing up and stretching.

'What? Hey- I was not!' He said. I laugh; his hair was red. Wow this whole mood-hair thing is fun.

'Were too.' I teased as I strolled into the bathroom. Teddy followed me, still spluttering.

'Honestly Vic, what the hell! As if I would-'

'And you followed me into the bathroom because?' I asked. His face went bright red as well and he backed out of the enclosed space.

'Thank you. You've completed your mission, you can leave now.' I said, stifling a laugh.

He glared again, and strode out of the room. I finally let out my laugh as he went, shaking my head. He was just too easy. If only the girls of Hogwarts could see him now. I showered and dressed slowly, as always in the morning, and walked out of the dormitory feeling only slightly more awake.

Breakfast would be over of course, and I felt slightly regretful as my stomach rumbled. But when I got down to the great hall I was pleasantly surprised to find lunch still on. I just loved days like these. Whenever I slept in, the day just went well for me. Hannah caught sight of me and waved me over to where she and Caity sat.

'It's about time.' Caity grumbled as I sat down, yawning.

Hannah shook her head and grinned. 'I don't understand how you can sleep for that long Toire.'

I shrugged. 'It's rather simple really. You just don't get up. Easy.'

She laughed.

'So where's Steph?' I asked, shovelling food into my mouth.

'Where do you think? Library.' Hannah answered. Caity just glowered at me. She's never been able to deal with my sleeping habits.

'And what are we doing today?'

'Don't you mean this afternoon?' Caity said.

'Oh, calm down Caity.' I said, grinning.

Her lips twitched and she huffed angrily. 'Why can't I stay angry at you?!' She exclaimed.

'I'm too cute to stay mad at.' I shrugged.

'It's not that hard.' Teddy said, sitting down next to me.

'You've really got to stop randomly popping up and answering me.' I said.

'I'm allowed to at least answer a person's questions if I want when they bash their head into my nose.' He countered, glaring at me.

I tried not to laugh. 'I'm sorry.'

He didn't look fooled by my fake apology. I bowed my head remorsefully and stuck out my bottom lip. He frowned harder at me. I frowned too.

'C'mon Teddy! The puppy dog face is supposed to be full-proof!'

'Yeah, well, not today.' He said, still scowling. He got up and began walking out of the Great Hall. I stared after him.

'What's wrong with him?' I asked. 'He can't be angry just because I accidentally bashed his nose with my head.'

Hannah stifled a giggle. I threw a glare in her general direction. She fell silent rather quickly.

'I know!' Exclaimed Caity, all anger on her part forgotten. 'He's angry because he realised you have a crush on Brandon!'

I turned my glare to her. She didn't stop talking.

'Seriously Toire! It's either that or Brandon's told him how much he likes you-' She rambled.

I glanced towards the entrance again, concerned and a little anxious. Teddy was gone. I jumped up but inevitably lost my footing and plonked back down into my seat. Caity immediately stopped talking and burst into annoying giggles. I scowled, getting up more carefully this time and hurried as fast as my legs would carry me out of the Hall. There was no hair shade out of the ordinary that I could see, so I rushed out of the open doors onto the grounds.

I calmed down a little once I was outside. It really was a beautiful day. Students in various states of dress, whether it be muggle or robes, spilled out onto the grassy lawns that surrounded Hogwarts castle. I smiled a little, watching everyone, but then became focused once more in search of Teddy. I absolutely hated it when he was angry at me, whatever the cause. It was just not fun. After all, Teddy is a very big part of my life, probably even more so than Steph or Hannah, or even Caity.

I searched fruitlessly about the grounds for at least ten minutes, before spotting a head of turquoise hair under the big old tree opposite my side of the lake. I walked even faster now, barely restraining myself from breaking out into a run. Before I crashed into someone. Luckily, I managed to keep myself upright. Wow, two embarrassing uncoordinated moments in twenty minutes. Almost a record.

'Whoa, slow down there Tiger.' I looked up into honey coloured eyes. Brandon. Not exactly the person I wanted to see.

'Sorry Brandon, I'm kind of in a rush.' I told him quickly, itching to start moving again before the blue-headed figure disappeared.

'Yeah I noticed.' He said, his eyes twinkling. 'It's kind of lucky that you literally ran into me though. I was looking for you.'

'Oh yeah? Could you maybe possibly tell me a little later? I really have to speak to someone.'

He gazed at me imploringly. 'It'll only take a second.'

I gave up. 'Fine. Go ahead.'

'I was just wondering if you've seen Ted around today? He seemed a little weird this morning.'

'He did?' Brandon had finally caught my interest. Was it possible that Teddy's anger had absolutely nothing to do with me?

'Yeah. Kind of upset or something. Did you two have a row or something?'

'No, why? Did he say that?' Okay, a little panicky now.

'Nah, he didn't say anything actually. But I just assumed, I guess...The only time he's really like that is when you guys have rowed.'

I smiled affectionately a little. 'It's fine, Brandon. I'll talk to him about it, and tell you if anything's up.'

'Cool, alright. Any excuse to talk to me, I'll bet.' He winked.

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Good luck with that. See you later.'

Brandon grinned, and stepped aside, letting me continue on my path of destruction.

'Try not to kill anyone, Toire!' I heard him call after me. I smiled to myself, ignoring the jealous looks of three fourth-year girls in Ravenclaw.

Focus, I told myself. Now at least you don't have to be worried about Teddy being angry at you.

Clearly something's wrong with him though. He doesn't snap at me like that unless something's up, I argued. With myself. How sad.

I was only about ten paces from where Teddy sat. His eyes were closed, but he opened them as soon as I stood in front of him. He said nothing. I sat down next to him without waiting for an invitation.

It was weird, being with Teddy and not talking. It just didn't feel right. Usually I was babbling on about nothing and he was mocking almost every word that came out of my mouth. I just couldn't break the unnerving silence. Instead, I just waited for him to speak, to tell me what was wrong. I wracked my brain, trying to think about how he'd acted that morning, and yesterday. Nothing had been off; he'd been completely fine actually. Normal. Or as normal as Teddy can ever be.

'Why are you here?'

I almost jumped when he spoke. I turned to face him immediately, but found he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were closed again, his head resting against the tree trunk.

'Just wanted to see what the fuss was about.' I said carefully.

'Yeah, well, nothing really.'

'Brandon was worried about you.'

His eyes popped open. 'Oh yeah?' There was a certain amount of challenge in his voice. 'When did you speak to him?'

'Just now.' I was a little scared at the sudden anger in his voice.

'Well, great, that's just great. Hope everything's just wonderful on his side.'

We were silent again.

'Teddy...what's wrong?' I asked softly.

He sighed, shaking his head. 'I don't know. A lot of things I guess. Brandon just set me off last night.'

'What did he do?'

'I don't really want to tell you, Vic.'

I relaxed a little at the familiar nickname. Teddy was the only one who ever used it.

'Please? Maybe I can help.'

'He just...he said that...That this year was the year he was going to finally get with you.' He looked apprehensively at me, as though I was going to explode.

'Oh.' I was a little stunned. 'Well, that's okay; I don't think you should be so angry at him...' I trailed off at the sudden tension in his face.

'You're okay with that?' Teddy demanded forcefully. 'Okay with just hooking up with Brandon on the side? Honestly Victoire, you're so much better than that. Merlin, how am I supposed to keep idiots like Brandon away from you when you'll just jump willingly into bed with them?! Can't you just make it even the least bit easy for me?'

'Teddy, Teddy slow down! What do you mean 'jump willingly into bed with them'? I have absolutely no intention of sleeping with Brandon! I thought you meant get together like date!'

'Oh.'

I glared at him ferociously.

'That's all? Just 'oh'? What is wrong with you? Do you honestly think so low of me?'

'Wait, no, of course not Vic-'

'Oh really!? Well, that's what it sounds like!' I jumped to my feet. Teddy did the same.

'Vic, you're acting absolutely ridiculous. Could you please calm down?'

'Me!?' I exclaimed incredulously. 'You started this all! I can't believe that the first thought that popped into your head was 'Victoire can't take care of herself'. Even if I did want to sleep with Brandon, it would be absolutely none of your business! If I wanted your help in any way shape or form I would've come to you and told you that I wasn't comfortable with Brandon liking me!'

'Victoire, I have no problem with Brandon liking you. I'm just not sure that that's where his thoughts were! I think you should seriously think about avoiding him! And of course it's my business! You're like my sister! I can't just let you run along and act like a-' He stopped. I almost growled at him.

'Like a what?' I asked dangerously.

'Never mind-' But I cut him off.

'I'm so sick of this Teddy! We're not even related! If I want to go out with Brandon, then I can. And I don't need you telling me otherwise!'

'Oh, so now you want to go out with him?' Teddy demanded furiously, his face going red.

'I don't know!' I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. 'But if I do end up going out with him, I'll expect you to not say a word.'

'What if I can't do that?' He challenged me.

'Then you'll just have to deal with it.' And with that, I turned on my heel and strode off.

'Wait, Vic,' I completely ignored his futile attempts to make me come back. How dare he say stuff like that! I was absolutely infuriated. I stomped all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to find it empty.

Teddy had no right, no right at all to make me feel like this. Like I'd done something wrong. I don't even know why he was angry at me!

I breathed heavily, sorting through my many thoughts. Eventually, I came up with two mental piles. One of the actual incident, and the consequences.

**Pile 1: **

-Brandon had said last night that he was going to get into my pants this year. Lovely.

-Teddy had heard this, but judging by Brandon's demeanour beforehand, he had no idea how Teddy was feeling.

-Teddy had gotten angry on my behalf at Brandon.

Okay, so not a very large pile.

**Pile 2:**

-Teddy had begun to resent me because he thought I would be okay with sleeping with Brandon.

-I, in turn, had gotten angry right back at him.

-Strangely, I was not that irritated with Brandon, despite him having started all of this.

Okay, also not a very large pile. It's all so much more confusing in my head. Alright, let's try that again.

Victoire, aka me, is angry at Teddy for being over-protective and believing me to be a slut. Not angry at Brandon for reasons currently unknown.

Brandon has no idea what's going on and is currently trying to get into my pants. Once again, lovely.

Teddy is angry at Brandon. And possibly me also.

And here comes the big question: Why? Why was Teddy so angry at Brandon? I mean, would he have gotten so angry if some boy had said this about Dom? Probably not, considering the lack of a relationship between them, but he definitely would have reacted. He probably would have bashed the guy up and have been done with it. But with me he's taking it kind of personally. As though Brandon was doing this specifically to him. There is seriously something wrong with this picture...Something I'm missing desperately.

I guess all I can do now is sit around and wait for the next instalment of Victoire and Her Crazy, Messed-Up Life. Damn Lupin. And I had thought today was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

The first couple days of school were NOT fun. They would have been crappy even if Teddy hadn't been throwing me wounded puppy-dog faces all the time whenever we spotted each other. Thankfully, I had no classes with him, him being a year older and all that. So the only time I had to deal with him was at breaks, lunch, and all the time in the Common Room. Big fun.

Not only did I have to wake up early, dodge Teddy, and start actually doing homework, but I also had to avoid Brandon wherever I went. That was not a walk in the park either. He seemed to have memorised my schedule and kept popping up at random intervals, questioning me about Teddy and our fight, and about my plans for the near-future. However much it irritated me to do so, I listened to what Teddy had said and was avoiding him too. It disturbed me a little to be talking to him like nothing had happened after the things Teddy had said about him.

Caity was completely oblivious to the situation at hand, although she did comment on the lack of Teddy recently. I had laughed it off, and said that he's too busy being cool. She had laughed too. She knows how I feel about Teddy's not-actual coolness. Hannah had taken the more comforting approach, asking me if I was okay and if I needed anything. That got kind of annoying after awhile. Steph, on the other hand, had told me she knew something was wrong, but if I didn't want to talk about it, then she would pretend nothing had happened between Teddy and me. Her help I was extremely grateful for.

So all-in-all, the first couple of days back at school sucked.

A week after my arrival back at the castle, I was curled up in an armchair by the fire in the common room, working on some homework the evil Defence teacher had set me. I swear these teachers must have nothing better to do in their spare time but mark homework. I'm sure if they just opened their eyes they'd see that not setting pointless essays would benefit them, too.

So there I was, minding my own business, when who else but Hogwarts very own Brandon Curtis walked in. Cue the horror music right about now.

I slid lower in my seat, hoping futilely that he simply wouldn't notice me. One of the worst things about Brandon is that he has very good eyesight. Or maybe I just suck at the whole hiding business.

'Victoire! Hey!' He walked over to where I sat (trying to look invisible), blue eyes shining happily. He sat down on the seat next to me without being asked. A little presumptuous of him, but I suppose that's just how Brandon is.

'What are you doing?'

I smiled as genuinely as I could and began to roll up my parchment. 'Actually, I just finished my essay. I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. I promised I'd meet Caity-'

'Toire.' Brandon interrupted me. 'Can we talk?'

I half-rose out of the armchair. 'Maybe later, I've really got to go-'

'Please?' I don't think he was ever taught that it's rude to interrupt people when they're making up excuses to avoid you.

I sighed, glancing at Brandon's pleading face. I began to feel to feel sort of bad, against my better judgement. We were friends, after all. Despite all this crap.

'Fine. But make it snappy.' I sat down on the edge of my seat and tried to look impatient. I didn't want to give him any reason for prolonging this conversation.

He grinned. 'Sure, of course.' Stupid pretty boy smile.

Then he became much more serious. 'I know you've been trying to avoid me lately-'

No, really?

My turn to (attempt to) interrupt. 'No, really-' There was no sarcasm in that, if you were wondering.

'Oh c'mon, Toire, of course you have. I'm not a complete idiot.' Damn. And I'd thought I'd been subtle. Though I guess diving behind the nearest tree hadn't been my best idea...

'Anyway, I'm not here to get angry at you or accuse you of anything, I just wanted to know what's wrong. Ted's not talking to me either. Being deliberately kept in the dark isn't fun.'

Finally, for the first time since my fight with Teddy, I felt angry at Brandon. I suppose a normal girl would have been furious as soon as she had been told the inner workings of her seemingly charming friends mind. Odd that that wasn't my reaction. Usually I'm so quick to get angry.

'How could you say that?! I mean, honestly, I thought we were friends, and then you go and mess it all up! You should have just kept your pervy thoughts to yourself, or better yet, not had them at all!'

'Merlin, Victoire, what the hell are you going on about? I didn't say anything!' Brandon said. He sounded sort of angry, but mostly just confused.

The first seeds of doubt began to plant themselves in my mind. Nevertheless, I powered on. Brandon has always been an excellent actor.

'Just stop lying to me, Brandon. I don't want to hear it. It's not right to go around pretending nothing has happened and you're just Mr Perfect. Get over yourself! '

'What exactly is it that you think I said?'

I glared at him. 'Don't play dumb, you know exactly what you said.'

'No, really, I don't. Please enlighten me.' He sounded a lot angrier now. Oh, crap.

'Obviously you're too stupid to know anything nowadays. Get back to me when you're not so immature.'

I got up and swept dramatically out of the Common Room, pausing only long enough to glance over my shoulder and see Brandon's hurt expression.

Every step I took I chanted the same word in my head.

Stupid.

--

The next day I woke up feeling awful. The only good thing about it was it was a Sunday, and I was sure Caity wouldn't try to bother me.

Brandon. What exactly was I going to do about him? Or more importantly, what was I going to do about Teddy? However much I hated to admit it, I really missed him. After a week of giving him the silent treatment, I was officially completely bored. My friends were great and all, but they really couldn't beat my best friend-slash-brother.

Plus, I truly hated that this stupidity over me had caused a rift between Brandon and Teddy as well. I could tell they were both unhappy with the situation. Brandon is Teddy's best friend. Apart from me, of course. If I had been replaced by someone who thinks that the closest you can get to looking like a god is himself, I would've been very pissed off indeed.

It was really time to face my fears and attempt to sort this mess out. At least then nobody could say I hadn't tried.

The thing I hadn't anticipated in my groggy, half-asleep state was my nerves rebelling against my very noble decision. So when I got up, all I could focus on were the butterflies.

They were very big butterflies.

Actually, make that gigantic, King Kong sized butterflies with very evil intentions.

Stupid butterflies.

I trooped downstairs doggedly, anticipating angry glares and scowling on Brandon's part, and the wounded puppy expression on Teddy's.

Instead, I found Brandon sitting on the chair nearest to the girl's dormitories, jiggling his leg impatiently and frowning.

He looked up and straight at me, hesitating on the last step and debating whether or not to bolt back upstairs.

'Toire! Can I talk you?'

I approached him cautiously; certain he was going to start throwing punches. 'I get the feeling we've had this conversation before.'

He shrugged, grinning. 'Well, I thought we might try again?'

I nodded, reminding myself that this was what I wanted. I had wanted to talk to him this morning when I had woken up, regardless that I was now starting to panic. I really don't like being cornered.

'Sure.' I said, sitting opposite him. 'I'm sorry I got so worked up yesterday.'

'It's fine.' Brandon answered, waving my words away. I was a little miffed that my apology hadn't mattered to him, but soon got over it and began to focus on whatever it was he was rambling about.

'- I just really want you to explain to me what's going on. I tried to talk to Ted again today but he got a little angry and wouldn't even look at me. Except when he threw the chair across the room. Then he mumbled that I was a bitch.'

I stifled the bubble of laughter that rose up in me at this hilarious mental image, before it was overridden with concern. Teddy never lost his temper. Not once, in all the time that I've known him, has he well and truly lost his temper. That's usually my job. His job is to tease and banter with everyone, just being the laid back guy that he is. Except for when he freaks out and whines.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I'd have to tell Brandon that I knew all about what he had said. 'Look, Brandon, we're friends, right?' He nodded. 'And so being friends, you wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt me, right?'

'No, of course not, Victoire. I don't even know what you're talking about.' I frowned. Was it possible for Brandon to be that good of an actor?

'Look, Teddy told me he overheard you talking about me.'

A steady blush rose in Brandon's usually tan cheeks. He knew he'd been caught out. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' His voice was far more high-pitched than usual.

'There's no need to lie. Honestly, I was really disappointed when I found out. I thought you were a better guy than that.' I continued.

'What, so me liking you makes me a bad guy?' He answered hotly.

'Furthermore- what?' I said blankly. 'Did you just say that you like me?'

'Well, yeah.' Brandon said, unable to meet my eyes.

'Oh.' I said, feeling awkward. 'Well, even so I don't think you should have said that about me-'

'Said what?!' He exclaimed.

'That- that you would- that you going to-' Talk about awkward. I'd had funner times at my Aunt Gabrielle's house. And believe me; Aunt Gabrielle's house is not fun.

'You mean...?' Brandon asked slowly.

'Uh-huh.' I squeaked. Eurgh, please, somebody kill me now.

There was several moments' silence, when neither of us knew what to say.

'Victoire.' Brandon finally said seriously. 'I never said that.'

'You... didn't?'

'Well, yes, I did. But I didn't mean it like that. Ted must've just completely misinterpreted the whole conversation.'

'He said he didn't stick around for the whole thing.' I mumbled. This was not happening. I'd just completely humiliated myself, and ignored a really good friend for a fortnight.

Nice one, Victoire. Really smooth moves.

'Well, you believe me, don't you? I'd never go around talking trash about you. Not unless you were there, of course.' He grinned. I blushed. This was highly embarrassing. I didn't enjoy talking about my sex life with Brandon. But at least he was being himself now. Kind and serious Brandon kind of intimidated me. And by kind of I mean he intimidated me a whole hell of a lot.

'So you and Teddy have been fighting about this?' Brandon interrupted my thoughts.

'Oh, yeah. Git.' I mumbled darkly, realising that this whole situation had been caused by his stupidity.

Brandon laughed. 'Don't be too hard on him. He probably spends most of his time worrying about you.'

No, Victoire. I told myself firmly. Don't let yourself be softened up by that.

'You know, Brandon.' I said conversationally, relaxing back into our familiar banter. 'It's going to be a hell of a lot harder to convince Teddy to forgive you than it was me.'

Brandon winked. 'Well, hows about you put in a good word for me?'

I snorted. 'There's no way. I'm still angry at him. I have to make him suffer before I go along delivering messages for a certain someone who he's not a huge fan of at the moment.'

Brandon groaned, and I patted him on the back. 'So you like me, huh?'

'Shut up.' He muttered into his hands.

I chuckled. 'I've got to go; I'll talk to you later.' Brandon nodded, his head still buried in his hands.

I practically skipped out of the common room, thrilled at the way my morning was going. Turns out Brandon isn't an arse, he just has a crush on me! I can probably use this to my advantage...

Though then again, now I know I have a real reason to be angry at Teddy. Which technically means that I have to be angry with him for the appropriate amount of time. Otherwise I'll come off as some weak silly girl who'll just forgive anyone for making perfectly understandable mistakes.

Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?

My Mom would be proud. I shuddered as a memory of some of her 'advice' about men floated through my mind. To keep a man, you've got to always leave him wanting more. And that means no hanky-panky straight after a fight.

I didn't really want to know what hanky-panky entailed, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Not that I planned on doing whatever it was with Teddy, not at all. Ick, that was a bad example of my mother's advice.

Merde.


	7. Chapter 7

'Victoire, stop being an arse and just go on over there and talk to him.' Steph said to me that night in the common room. I looked up at her in surprise.

'Talk to who?' I asked innocently. 'And I really don't think you should be using that sort of language, missy. What if McGonagall heard you talking like that?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Stop trying to distract me, and just go talk to Teddy. It's obvious you want to.'

'I have no interest in talking to Teddy.' I sniffed, bending over my History of Magic homework once again.

Steph sighed. 'Look, I have no idea what happened between you and him, but it's obvious that you both want it to be over. I mean, he stares at you for awhile, and then whenever you look up at him to steal one of those quick little furtive glances that you do, he looks down, and then you look down, and then the cycle begins again. '

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Well, thank you for that interpretation of our interaction, but it's not true. I could care less what Teddy wants at the moment.'

Steph rolled her eyes. 'Sure. Good luck with that one.'

'It's true!' I exclaimed.

'What, so you're just never going to be friends again?'

'Sometimes extreme circumstances call for extreme measures.' I said, not looking at her.

'Well, I think you're both being prats.' She said, closing her book and walking across the room to the girl's dormitory.

I'm being a prat? I think we've established in this circumstance that he is most definitely the one being the prat. He made a complete fool of himself by assuming things, and not knowing the full story before he up and decided to royally screw me over.

I wasn't sure whether he and Brandon had talked yet. I hadn't really seen them hang out. If Brandon was being too chicken to talk to Teddy, then I'd have to do it first. I didn't particularly want to go through the rest of the year dodging Teddy Lupin in every corridor I turned down.

Though then again, why did I have to be the one to talk to him? I did nothing wrong. Teddy was the one who stuffed up, so he should be the one to initiate us talking! And he wouldn't do that…He's way too much of a scaredy-cat…

'Vic?'

Are you kidding me? Just when I come to the comforting conclusion that Teddy and I wouldn't ever have to have 'the talk' because he's too afraid of my anger to approach me, he decides to come and give it a whack. I hate timing. And I hate Teddy Lupin (at least for this moment in time).

I felt a certain amount of relief to look into Teddy's dark, chocolate-y eyes once more and not see anger or hurt. Of course, then I cursed the ever present puppy eyes and swept away my relief. I shouldn't be relieved that he wasn't angry! What was that?! Honestly…

'Hey Ted.' I said absently, glancing back down at homework. Oh yeah, that's right. Play it cool, Victoire. You are the master of this conversation.

'I was just wondering if we could talk?' He asked hesitantly.

I gestured to the seat across from me. 'Nothing's stopping you.' Oh, boo-yah!

He sat down gingerly. 'Alright. I'm sorry.' Okay, abrupt. Teddy really needs to work on his tact.

'About…?' I prodded him.

'For making assumptions and getting angry at you and ignoring you and insulting you and making you feel bad. Cause it was never my intention, Vic, I promise and I really hate it when you're mad at me and so can we please go back to being friends-'

'Whoa boy, calm yourself down.' I interrupted his babbling. He stopped abruptly, staring at his hands, waiting for my decision.

Well, I felt powerful. I kind of like being at the top. Maybe I should set my sights on becoming queen or something…

'So you know that Brandon didn't say that about me?'

'Well, he did…' Teddy muttered. Upon catching sight of my face he quickly added, 'But I know he didn't mean it like that.'

'So you guys talked?' I asked.

'Yeah, he came up to me yesterday. Said he was sorry he didn't tell me he liked you, and that he never meant for me to get the wrong idea. He was shaking the entire time actually.'

I smiled at that, and Teddy looked relived. 'So you're now aware of how much of a prat you are, right?'

'Right. I'm a complete idiot, Vic.' He said, giving me puppy dog eyes.

As I deliberated, I saw his hair turning a soft, buttery yellow. Well, that was the clincher.

I grinned, stood up, and promptly jumped into his lap.

I put my arms around him and squeezed tightly. It was good to be back somewhere comforting. I could hear him chuckling and the sounds resonated throughout his chest as he hugged me back. I looked up at him, and his hair was a bright turquoise.

'Love you, Ted.' I sing-songed.

He smiled gently down at me. 'Love you too, Vic. But you are crushing my airways.'

'Oh right, sorry.' I straightened up and kissed him on the forehead. 'Well, my day is officially complete now; I'm going to go to bed.'

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He grinned.

I strode over to the girls staircase, and threw one more look over my shoulder at Teddy.

He was still smiling.

--

'So you and Teddy made up last night?' Hannah said as soon as I had woken up the next morning and joined my friends in the Great Hall.

'What makes you say that?' I said, feigning innocence.

'Because Teddy is no longer stomping around like a bear.' Steph said. 'I'm glad you took my advice.'

'Yes, well, you're just so smart, Steph.' I grinned.

'I, for one, didn't even know you guys were fighting. But despite that, I'm going to live up to my reputation and ask if you guys made out?' Caity said, tilting her head to one side.

'No! Caity...that's disgusting!' I exclaimed.

'Mark my words, all that sexual tension will just build up one day until…BAM!' Hannah jumped as Caity slammed her fist down on the table. 'You guys will start to tear each others clothes off with your teeth.'

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Right, well I hope you have fun with those little fantasies about me and Teddy…'

At that moment, a certain Brandon Curtis decided to plop down next to me.

'Ladies.' He said, grabbing a piece of toast from my plate. 'So, Toire, I heard you and Ted have kissed and made up.'

Caity let out a shrill giggle. I ignored that. 'Yeah, I heard you guys did too.'

Brandon shrugged. 'I don't know. It's still weird.'

'Do you want me to say anything?' I asked.

'Nah. You guys are still on shaky ground, wouldn't want to ruin that. Besides he's been hanging out with that Trey Ashton guy lately. I've never really liked him.' He sighed overdramatically. 'I guess I'll just have to make a new friend.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Don't be stupid, Brandon. He'll get over it eventually. And for what it's worth, I don't really like Trey either.'

Brandon smiled. 'Alright. I was just checking in. See you later, Toire.'

Caity squealed as soon as he left. 'He's so beautiful.'

I rolled my eyes again. 'You're weird.'

'You're weird. Don't you think he likes you?'

'Actually…' I said. 'He told me he does.'

Caity squealed again.

'Stop doing that. You're giving me a headache.' Steph complained.

'None of that.' Caity frowned at her. 'Anyway, Toire, when did he say that?'

I shrugged. 'The other day. It wasn't like some big confession. It was just to clear up a misunderstanding.'

'This is so awesome!' She said excitedly.

Hannah sighed. 'Caity, you're freaking me out. Why are you so invested in Toire's love life?'

I turned to Caity for the answer, but she just shrugged. 'I'm intent on making my friends happy.'

'Well then make Hannah or Steph happy, I'm not in the mood to deal with guys and their supposed 'love' for me.' I snapped.

Caity yowled like a cat and Steph hissed. 'Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'

'No, actually, I didn't. I'm just over the chatter about Brandon and Teddy.' I answered, my tone exasperated.

'Can we talk about some one else and you then?' Hannah asked.

I gaped at her. 'I thought you were supposed to be on my side!'

'I am!' She said hurriedly, but then relaxed when I grinned teasingly. 'It's just, now don't bite my head off, but haven't you noticed those guys?'

'What guys?' I said cluelessly.

'You really haven't noticed?' Steph asked, surprised. 'Those ones that follow you around everywhere and burst into nervous giggles whenever you look in their direction.'

'Oh, I know them!' Caity exclaimed. 'The fourth years?'

Hannah nodded. 'The very same.'

'Not to be rude or anything, but I have absolutely no idea which guys you're referring to.' I put in; a bit irritated that everyone seemed to know these things when I didn't.

'Those boys by the Entrance.' Steph said, gesturing to the end of the Great Hall.

I swivelled around in my chair, and sure enough, a group of about five boys stood whispering and pointing in our direction. They reminded me of a group of girls whenever they walked past Teddy or Brandon. Those stupid twats, twittering away about how _dreamy _and _gorgeous_ Teddy was, and how they were going to ask him to _Hogsmeade_…

'Want me to chase them off for you?' Caity asked eagerly.

No, thank you, I can chase off those stupid girls by myself… Oh. Right. The creepy, Veela-obsessive boys.

Focus, Victoire. It's all about the focusing.

'No!' I said quickly. 'You'll probably start making out with them right in front of us or something.'

'Victoire, I'm appalled. I would never do something like that. At least not in front of you.'

Steph chuckled. 'It's sort of flattering; you have to admit, Toire.'

'Not really.' I said shrilly, as the boys started to walk past us and to the Hufflepuff table.

'Well that makes sense. They're Hufflepuffs.' Caity muttered as one particularly weedy blonde erupted into shrill laughter after I caught his eye.

'Caity!' Steph admonished. Everyone ignored her.

I shivered. 'Alright, this is really freaking me out.'

'I can't believe you never noticed.' Hannah said mildly. 'I mean, you are sort of lost at times, but they make it so obvious.'

'Yeah.' I said, standing up. 'I'm going to go.'

'Well, don't go into too many dark corners by yourself, you never know who might be stalking you.' Caity called after me. A few of our fellow Gryffindors looked around, the boys staring and the girls losing interest almost immediately. I avoided eye contact with everyone.

Oh god, I'm having one of those moments. One of those moments in movies when the main character realises something monumental, and then most likely goes into a downward spiral filled with hard drugs and 'bad boys'.

I am a Veela.

……….

Okay, so not that groundbreaking, I think we've established that I am indeed a Veela, but I think it's only now starting to settle in.

Everyday I wake up and travel through life like I'm just like everyone else, like I can't see the boys gawking or hear the girls gossiping. Like everyone can see me like I see me; an awkward, insecure redhead with a future-complex and next to no prospects. Of course, I have my good points too, but when it comes down to it, none of my fellow students look down to me. But I want them too. Shocking, isn't it?

So far into my deep and heart breaking ponderings was I that I barely even noticed when I ran head first into Teddy. I could tell it was him, of course, by the slight grunt of surprise and the scent of something like rain.

I looked up, dazed. 'Oh, hey Ted. Where are going?'

'To breakfast…' He said slowly. His eyes were blue, a very dark, intense blue.

'Cool eyes.' I said absently.

He shrugged, trying to come off as modest but not quite achieving it. 'Thanks.'

I shook my head free of my thoughts and instead stared. 'Teddy, I think we have to have a conversation.'

His face visibly paled. 'What is it?'

'It's just… you're really not very cool.'

He rolled his newly-blue eyes, and swung one arm around me, dragging me back into the very place I had just come out of.

'Yes I am, Vic. You just haven't realised it yet.'

I nodded understandingly. 'Yes, Teddy, I'm sure that's it.'

I didn't even notice that he had steered me towards the middle of the table, far away from my friends, to sit with a group of people I didn't know very well. Well, except for Brandon.

'Hey Ted, Toire.' He said, a slight look of surprise on his face. 'What's going on?'

I then registered that about six pairs of eyes were on me, and I felt the blush creep up my neck. I looked at the wooden table bashfully. Teddy still hadn't removed his arm, and I shrugged it off uncomfortably, feeling the absence of comfort immediately.

'Nothing. I'm starving.' Teddy said airily, pulling a few plates towards him.

I almost rolled my eyes. Typical teenage boy. Do they ever actually get full?

'Hi, Victoire.' One of the girls said brightly. I looked up eagerly to grasp on a friendly face, but landed on Shirley Campbell. She was a woman of, shall I say, questionable morals?

'Hey.' I replied, as friendly as possible. Of course, the image of walking in on her and Teddy in the common room one Saturday night popped into my mind and didn't help with the level of nice in my tone. That image is very vivid, and rather frightening.

'What are you doing here?' She asked sweetly. Ick. 'Where are your friends?'

Teddy grinned. 'Well, I'm here.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I think she means my girl friends, Ted.'

Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. 'Don't say it, Brandon, it's too easy.'

I turned my attention back to Shirley, to her wide pale blue eyes and rosy cheeks. 'They're eating breakfast, over there.' I jerked my head in their general direction. 'Just thought I'd say hi.'

'To me, of course.' Brandon said. I was surprised, but relieved. Finally, Brandon was being annoying flirty instead of uneasy. 'She's in love with me, did you hear?'

Next to me, I felt Teddy stiffen.

Oh. Crap.

'Brandon, don't be annoying.' I said.

'But you like me that way.' He shrugged. 'Don't worry, many ladies fall under my charms, you're not the first.'

Teddy begun cutting his sausages savagely.

I bit back a smile. 'You're an idiot.'

'Ah, but a very good looking idiot, don't you think?' His blue eyes twinkled.

'What I think?' I asked. 'I think maybe you should spend a little less time spiking your hair.'

There was a collective 'ohhhh' from Teddy's friends.

Brandon widened his eyes, doing an amazing impression of Ted. His lower lip trembled, and he lowered his gaze to the table.

'Oh, c'mon, don't be such a baby.' I rolled my eyes, I swear, they're going to get permanently stuck that way, just forever rolling, giving me vast headaches and scaring away all the Veela-obsessed fourth years…

Right, focus.

Brandon didn't respond.

'Aw, you know I love you, really.'

He looked up triumphantly, but it was short-lived.

_CRACK_

Teddy broke his plate.


End file.
